Private Goodbyes
by CoyGeek38
Summary: Claudia extends her stay in Eureka to give Fargo a proper send-off. Fargo finds himself in a delicate position, once again on top of Claudia. And she's not saying no. Rated M for erotic themes.
1. Private Goodbyes

Claudia extends her stay in Eureka to give Fargo a proper send-off. Rated M for suggestive themes, though I am prepared to do a follow-up of the very mature variety if I get good feedback. So please review. Your comments and criticisms are appreciated. ^_^ So without further ado.

Private Goodbyes

The reflection in the mirror was one of ecstatic disappointment. Douglas Fargo was unsure which of the emotions best described his current state of mind. He tugged at his tie, loosing another button, and sighed. Setting his glasses on the glossy countertop, he bent over the bathroom sink. His hands tripped the sensor in the faucet. Perfectly eighty-five degree water ran through his fingers and splashed generously over his face. His eyes met his reflection again inches from his face, blinking away the water. Another minor sigh. Damn.

He just couldn't get her out of his head.

It seemed impossible the events of the week that had transported him from Eureka to Univille and back again. To a place he hadn't known really existed, even as head of GD now. Events that had thrown him into the lap of the most incredible woman in existence, and then so soon she into his. Literally.

Fargo replaced his glasses and stopped by the bedroom to discard his shoes on the way back to the kitchen. He popped the tab on a Fanta and quickly gulped down half the can. The tingle of carbonation on his tongue instantly flashed him back to the last kiss that afternoon before she left again for South Dakota. Who knew if he would even get a chance to return to the Warehouse? Or if that scary Frederic woman would ever call on him again. Could he possibly connive a way to get himself out there, and if so, on what premise?

God, she had smelled so good, lying on top of him in that minefield. Like adrenaline and sweat and whatever shampoo she used…fruity but not too sweet. The way that rainbow lock kept falling over her face. The comfortable weight of her on his chest and hips, shifting each time she leaned forward for a kiss. She can't have been surprised at his physical response, not with that look of embarrassment at Carter's choice of words. Just the memories had him affected again. Great. Another night alone with his best bud Leftie. At least the images were fresh on his mind. It wouldn't take long to clear his head and shake off this mild depression setting in. He wouldn't even need the episode of Buffy he had slated for tonight. He just had to think of those skinny jeans hugging every perfect inch of leg and her warm, velvet mouth…. He could just imagine what might have happened if Carter hadn't shown up right then. Well, besides the Boom. Shudder.

Fargo took another drink from his soda, readjusted the front of his trousers, and absentmindedly headed toward the living room, trying to decide meanwhile whether he enjoyed more being beneath or on top of Claudia Donovan.

"Is that a light saber in your pocket, or are just happy to see me?"

Fargo stopped dead in his tracks. "Claudia?"

She was sprawled in his wing-back chair, one leg hanging over a scrolled armrest. Looking down, Fargo cringed, "Oh God, God, oh God."

In an attempt to cover himself, Fargo spun back toward the kitchen, pulling his untucked button-down over his groin. Claudia was suddenly intercepting him, a hand on his arm. "Chill out, Dougie. I haven't even touched you yet." That crooked smile and almond eyes beamed up at him coyly, and Fargo's sudden tension eased a little. Claudia snatched the forgotten aluminum can from Fargo's hand and took a long drink.

"You're…How did you…?"

"Get past your security system? Slice of pie." She took a step closer.

"Wha—what about the Warehouse?"

Claudia waved away the concern. "Called Artie and told him I needed another day. The Einstein Bridge is already en route. Pete and Myka will nab it at the airport." Another inch closer.

"Are you sure they won't miss you?"

"Artie wouldn't use so many words. Said something about 'Bismark' under his breath, though. Still seems a little bitter if you ask me." She covered the space between them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Surprised, that's all…. Pleasantly," he added after a pause that felt much longer that it was.

"Douglas, when was the last time you had a girl at your place?"

In this timeline? Who knows? "Well-uh, Julia and I pretty much just fooled around in the lab at GD but…." What was he doing talking about another woman with this flawless nymph standing right in front of him? Open mouth, insert foot. "Let's just say 'Never.'"

Claudia smiled at the frazzled expression he wore. Something about boy-insecurity was so adorable. "Aw, I'm honored," she crooned, straightening his collar. But she didn't let go; instead she pulled her lips up to his abruptly, kissing him firmly.

When they broke for breath, the stunned look on his face remained and her coquettish expression had deepened. "I know it's not exactly a swanky hotel at ComiCon…."

"Fine by me," he replied as realization dawned. A few steps backward and the two tipped over the low arm of the sofa, Fargo back underneath his geek dream, head swimming with euphoria.


	2. The Best Four Seconds

Okay, here's Part 2 for adult eyes only. I will try to keep it as tasteful as Part 1. I believe this is the first erofiction I've done from a guy's POV, so I hope it feels natural and believable. ^_^

Private Goodbyes: The Best Four Seconds

Fargo tried to catch his breath and focus his vision. Forehead to forehead, he could only see the broad grin in Claudia's eyes. Her hair formed a silky curtain around their faces.

"This is so much better than the minefield," he joked. She chuckled, and the sound and vibrations resonated pleasantly through his chest. His hands were comfortably planted in her back pockets, thumbs stroking the denim and the flesh beneath. Claudia propped up on her elbows and began untying Fargo's necktie. Fargo squirmed a little under the increased pressure at his hips and the full view available down Claudia's shirt.

"Worrying about being blown up is kind of mood killer, huh?" She slid the tie from his collar and proceeded to place soft kisses along his jaw line. He lifted his neck to meet her. She lightly bit his earlobe and whispered, "It's just you and me now."

Fargo swallowed hard. His eyes widened as Claudia sat up on his lap, straddling him, shrugging off her jacket. His hands slid down her thighs.

He thought his heart was going to jump in his throat. Holy frak. Are you kidding me? She was taking her shirt off. Pulling it slowly over her head and dropping it on the floor next to the couch. Her bra was a deep magenta lace, low-cut and crested with some of the softest looking flesh he'd ever seen. He reached up to caress them through the lace.

"Oh Admiral," he shuddered. "There be whales here."

That quirky grin spread across Claudia's face again, and she arched down to kiss him again. "Is that what you call him?"

Through the emphatic kisses, "What?"

"Nevermind."

They were fighting to unbutton his shirt, struggling out of their respective pants, as their movements became more frantic. Trying to kick his slacks from around his ankles, Fargo toppled the two of them to the floor, narrowly missing the sharp-angled modernist coffee table. Propped on his side now, he looked down at Claudia, bubbling with giddy anticipation.

Fargo had expected to be nervous, self-conscious as he became progressively more naked in front of this slender piece of perfection, but he was strangely calm as his free hand gently pushed her bra strap from her shoulder and ran down her cleavage and across her smooth stomach.

Claudia rose up to kiss his lips again and with one hand unhooked her bra. As she slid the garment off, she said softly, "I wore these special. Not that I expected to be in this situation exactly, but I put them on this morning thinking of you."

The idea of Claudia traipsing around Eureka all day in lingerie specifically for him was a staggering one. Fargo nearly came in his Green Lantern boxer shorts.

He bit his lower lip and tried to suppress the chills running down his spine. Claudia pursed her lips coyly, and Fargo buried his face in her now bare breasts. Within moments they were fully undressed and Fargo was positioning himself above her for the first sex he'd had in this timeline. He hoped he could hold out long enough. He tried to think of anything but the warm embrace of her thighs or the rise and fall of her delicate breasts, but he was, he was sure, doomed to jump the gun.

"Claudia?" She nodded and brought herself to meet him. As he slowly pushed himself fully into her, as warmth and pleasure spread through him, she winced and her whole body cringed.

"Wait, you're—" But his sentence shuddered to a stop as orgasm took over. Gasping for thin breaths, Fargo looked down in pained disbelief.

She pulled him down to rest on her chest. "I told you I was new to this whole dating thing." Claudia gave a half-shrug. "It's okay…. Take two?"

He nodded hesitantly, and she pressed her lips to his again, firmly and reassuringly. Their eyes locked, Fargo began the slow and deliberate ministrations of a lover. Each change in her expression excited him more. He was amazed that Claudia chosen him for this honor, that in such a short time they had grown to know each other so well. The revelry going on his head drifted farther and farther away, along with the dim and austere cramped little space, leaving him only in the present moment, bowed over Claudia in mutual delight.

Claudia's eyed widened, soft noises escaping her, as her body began to contract. She held onto him with every muscle. Her fingernails left imprints on his shoulders. Fargo knew it was time to step it up a notch, engage warp. His mind blanked as the stars blurred around him.

He collapsed down to the floor, and for an instant was thankful for the sheepskin throw rug. His knees might still be sore tomorrow. Claudia's breath had stilled to an almost imperceptible murmur, and he stared adoringly at her peaceful face. He brushed at her bangs, and she stirred awake.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."


End file.
